1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of electro-optical devices using light emitting elements such as an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as “OLED”) and the like have been proposed. Those electro-optical devices, in general, adopt a configuration in which pixel circuits including the above light emitting elements, transistors and so on are provided at positions corresponding to intersections of scanning lines and data lines so as to correspond to pixels of an image to be displayed (for example, see JP-A-2007-316462). In such configuration, when a potential data signal corresponding to a tone level of a pixel is applied to the gate of the transistor, the transistor supplies electric current according to voltage between the gate and the source of the transistor to a light emitting element, whereby the light emitting element emits light with luminance corresponding to the tone level.
Circuits for outputting data signals are required to have a high driving capability to charge the data lines in a short period of time. Meanwhile, in order to realize high quality in display, the circuits are required to control potential of data signals with high precision and express a fine change in tone. However, it has been difficult for a circuit having a high driving capability to control potential of data signals with high precision.